


Winning Hand

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo wins a game of poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/gifts).



> Written for lawless523's birthday. Prompt: How about Sanzo/Gojyo (or vice versa, if sex is involved) and 'spells'.

 

 

**Winning Hand**

Gojyo played his best poker when the stakes were high.

Which meant he was playing like shit tonight. The depressing thing was, he was winning.

"Why couldn't I have drawn you when there more than just a shit pot on the line?" he muttered at his cards. The middle of the table was littered with dozens of coins from all different cultures – pretty much worthless where the ikkou was headed – and a couple of pieces of handmade jewelry. "Raise." Gojyo threw some more coins on the table.

"I'll see you and call," his opponent said. The kid couldn't have been more than sixteen, but he looked pretty confident. "You'll accept this necklace?"

A clear oval stone hung from a leather thread, plain but a bit pretty in its simplicity. "Sure." Gojyo just wanted to finish the game and take off. It had stopped being fun ages ago.

The kid hesitated, then slipped the necklace over his head and placed it carefully on the table. Gojyo turned up his cards, and the kid's face went absolutely white and trembling, like he was going to cry.

"Four twos," the kid whispered. He laid down a hell of a royal full house, three kings and two queens. "You win."

Gojyo gathered up his winnings, sparse as they were, nodded at the others and stood. "I'm out." As he passed the kid, he nudged him and tilted his head, and the kid obediently stood and followed blindly, stumbling in Gojyo's wake.

"Here," Gojyo said, shoving the necklace in the kid's hand. "It was a good hand. I'd have done the same."

"No." The kid pushed Gojyo's hand away. "It's yours."

"I don't need it, and it looks like you do."

"It won't work for me now," the kid said in a dead voice. "You won it."

"What do you mean, 'work for me'?"

"It gives you your heart's desire. Good luck." The kid suddenly turned and pelted away, leaving Gojyo with his hand sticking out and feeling like an idiot. Sighing, he slipped the necklace over his head. Stupid brat. More guts than sense, gambling something away that obviously meant something to him. Not that Gojyo believed the 'heart's desire' shit, but the kid must have, otherwise he wouldn't have been so upset.

Oh well. No use crying over a kid's mistake. Gojyo lit a cigarette, and started back to the inn. With luck, Hakkai'd already be asleep, and there'd be no nagging about the late hours and the smell of smoke and booze.

  


*****

The next morning, Gojyo tested the necklace.

When the waitress didn't throw off her clothes and climb into his lap in the middle of the dining room, he figured that the necklace was a load of crap and the kid was an idiot who deserved to lose at poker. Any lingering guilt thus banished, he settled in to enjoy his breakfast, which was surprisingly good and weirdly Goku-free.

"Hey, dummy," he said, kicking Goku under the table. "What gives?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Goku asked suspiciously. He stuffed more rice into his face.

"You sick or something?"

"No. Stupid cockroach."

"Hey, Hakkai, what's up with the bottomless pit?"

Hakkai, eating his rice with calm decorum, paused. "What do you mean, Gojyo?"

"He's not stealing food from everybody's plates," Gojyo pointed out, a little surprised that Hakkai hadn't noticed on his own, because Hakkai fucking noticed everything.

"Why would he do that?" Hakkai asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "There's plenty of food for everyone."

Gojyo blinked, then frowned. "You too?"

"'Me, too,' what?"

"Never mind." Something was definitely weird here. "You actually taught the monkey some manners?"

"Goku is an intelligent young man," Hakkai replied severely. "It's quite rude to disparage him at breakfast like this."

"Yeah, don't disparage me," Goku said, bits of rice flying from his mouth. He grabbed his water and chugged it. For a moment he looked almost normal, then he used his chopsticks to scoop up some egg instead of inhaling everything directly from his plate, and the moment vanished.

Gojyo glanced at Sanzo to see if he was catching the weird vibes sent off by Goku and Hakkai, and found the priest staring at him, an odd look in his eyes.

"What?!" Gojyo demanded.

Sanzo frowned. "What, yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you. You're looking at _me_!"

"Why the fuck would I look at you?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked you, 'what?'!"

"You're cracked."

Gojyo glanced around the table for support, but Hakkai was calmly sipping tea. Suddenly, Gojyo realized that Goku was helping himself to a single serving of food _and leaving the rest for someone else_…

Fucking weird. Definitely.

"You're all fucking nuts," Gojyo muttered, and finished his breakfast.

  


*****

The day continued to be strange.

Sanzo didn't shoot at him once. Hakkai was genuinely pleasant, not a fake smile to be seen. Goku stayed on his side of Jeep. Jeep didn't stall out, even when the sun came out and baked them like chicken wings.

By the time they made camp late in the afternoon, Gojyo was twitching. Hakkai and Goku didn't seem to notice, but Gojyo caught Sanzo staring at him several times, always with a frown on his face.

After dinner, Gojyo pulled out his last pack of cigarettes. "Tch."

"What?"

Gojyo glanced over at Sanzo. "Give me a cigarette. I'm out."

"Tch."

_Sanzo handed him a cigarette._

Gojyo nearly choked. "Uh, thanks."

Sanzo grunted.

_Then Sanzo offered him a light._

Gojyo gasped instinctively, then commenced choking on flecks of tobacco he'd inhaled in his surprise. By the time he'd managed to catch his breath, Sanzo had disappeared.

"Fuck," Gojyo wheezed. "Where the fuck did the monk go?"

"I believe he said something about bathing," Hakkai said.

"What the fuck's going on, Hakkai?"

"I don't know what you mean." Hakkai stirred the pot on the fire.

"You. Goku. The blasted monk."

Hakkai looked up, a slight frown marring his brow. "Perhaps there's something different in your perceptions of us," he said gently.

Now it was Gojyo's turn to frown. "You're telling me that you guys aren't usually bastards to me?"

"Why would we be?" Hakkai sounded annoyingly reasonable. "It would merely make the journey unpleasant, wouldn't it?"

Gojyo jumped as Jeep settled on his shoulder, rubbing his head affectionately on Gojyo's cheek.

"What the fuck--? Shoo!"

Jeep chirped inquiringly, blinking innocently. Gojyo felt a rush of guilt.

"Just—go sit on Hakkai or something, okay?"

Shaking out his wings with a resigned air, Jeep fluttered to Hakkai's shoulder.

"Hey, Hakkai, can I help make dinner?" Goku walked over and crouched next to Gojyo, shooting him a grin before turning back to Hakkai. "I want to learn how to cook."

The closest Goku ever got to cooking was swallowing raw apples whole. "You're all completely crazy," Gojyo whispered, his horror growing. Something had happened to them. Thankfully, he couldn't sense any youkai presences nearby – as they were now, the rest of the ikkou would probably be worthless in a fight.

How the hell was he going to save them from this unnervingly creepy niceness and get them back to their regular sonofabitch selves?

"Sanzo," he whispered. Sanzo was alone, obviously affected by the same affliction the others suffered from, or else he wouldn't have given one of his precious cancer sticks to Gojyo, much less offer him a light. Alone. And _nice._

He'd be completely defenseless.

"I'm gonna go bring back the monk," Gojyo said, standing up abruptly. "You three just—just hang out until I get back, okay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, like invite a bunch of youkai to dinner or something."

"Are you sure that you're feeling all right, Gojyo?" Hakkai looked concerned. "Perhaps one of us should go with you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just—stay here." Without waiting for a reply, Gojyo headed for the stream that they'd passed earlier, figuring that was the direction Sanzo had taken, too, and thinking hard.

When had they gone nuts? Last night, while he was playing poker? Or could it just be a fluke, maybe something to do with the fact that they hadn't been attacked in the past three days?

The area around the camp was actually pretty peaceful, Gojyo admitted to himself as he followed the faint trail through the forest. Maybe the thick canopy of leaves murmuring quietly in the breeze, the fresh smell of green plants and warm soil, and the perfect-temperature-for-camping-out weather were having an effect on the others. It was definitely relaxing him; by the time he could glimpse the stream through the trees, he was taking deep breaths and only missing his cigarettes a little bit. Well, maybe a bit more than that, but less than usual, anyway.

He padded down a gentle slope, the sound of running water leading him to a small clearing. The stream slowed and spread, forming a tiny pool at the base of an even tinier waterfall, flowing clear and tempting in the evening air.

Sanzo was under the waterfall, in water up to his waist, ducking his head into the flow to rinse soap out of his hair. He glanced up at Gojyo's approach but finished rinsing before he stepped back and sluiced his water-dark hair back from his eyes.

"Sorry to bug you," Gojyo said, squatting at the edge of the stream. "Got a minute?"

Sanzo shrugged and waded out of the pool. Oddly, Gojyo was struck by Sanzo's remote beauty, his wiry build perfectly proportioned, the dark gold of the curls under his arms and around his flaccid cock, his balls hanging heavy and dripping water as he stepped onto the shore. Gojyo handed him the towel lying next to the pile of Sanzo's clothing, and watched he dried himself.

Yeah. Gorgeous. What a fucking waste.

"What do you want?"

A minute or two earlier, Gojyo would have brought up the weirdness going around. But the moment had changed, and before he could stop himself, he said, "You."

Sanzo froze and Gojyo's heart stopped.

What the fuck had he just done?

"Uh, ha ha, sorry, bad joke," he tried to say, but what came out was, "You're too fucking pretty for words. I want you."

And the thing was, he did. He wanted Sanzo like he had longed for his mother's love, like he needed Hakkai's friendship, like he enjoyed fighting with Goku, like he craved his next cigarette. He wanted to feel the weight of Sanzo's cock in his hand, taste the clean skin and tease it to its full length, feel it stretch his ass and press inside, moan into Sanzo's mouth as they rocked together on the soft grass—

"All right."

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Sanzo unzipped Gojyo's trousers and wrapped Gojyo's delighted cock in a strangle hold of intensely pleasurable pain. "I'll fuck you."

"Really?" Warmth spread through Gojyo. Yeah, more strange behavior, but this felt just as unforced as everyone's earlier actions had, like it was natural. Like Sanzo really wanted him. "Why?"

"Why not?"

In a daze, Gojyo started stripping, an awkward task with Sanzo's grip firm around his prick, but pleasurable, like the dreams he'd had when he'd realized it was safe to have no clothing on and he could just get down to the task of living a naked life. His trousers and pants around his ankles, Gojyo gasped as Sanzo slid his arm around Gojyo's neck and pressed his lips against Gojyo's.

Damn. The monk could kiss. Who'd have thought?

Gojyo surrendered willingly, matching Sanzo's probing tongue with little thrusts of his hips that pressed his hard cock against Sanzo's stomach and allowed Sanzo's equally hard cock to rub against Gojyo's balls. He moaned and slid his hands down to grab Sanzo's ass so he could press more firmly.

"On the ground," Sanzo ordered.

The grass was as soft as Gojyo had imagined it would be, tickling his back and sides as Sanzo settled his weight over him. He lifted his legs into the air and held them while Sanzo's finger slid home, slippery with something that Sanzo had got from somewhere, but Gojyo didn't really care about details like that when Sanzo's mouth and finger were probing as deep as they were. He rocked his ass, and shit, if he'd known it felt this good to have something stuck up there, he'd have been taking men to bed _years_ ago.

The unnaturally gentle moment continued as Sanzo eased inside. Damn. It felt stretchy, but good. "Fuck. You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"If you thought about the size of my cock before this," Sanzo said, beginning to thrust, "I'll fucking kill you."

"Never crossed my mind," Gojyo lied. Oh. Fuck. "Yeah. Oh, yeah."

Sanzo wrapped his slippery hand around Gojyo's cock and stroked. "Shut up and move."

So Gojyo did, easily matching Sanzo's rhythm, the sound of the breeze and heavy breathing and the slap of flesh on flesh blending with the sensations in his ass and prick until he felt like he was floating on a sea of sex. It was somehow apt that Sanzo was the one to pop his cherry; he wondered if the monk had been a virgin, too, before he'd stuck his cock into Gojyo's ass, and decided to believe that he had been, because it was so damned sexy to think about it that way. Everything was just so fucking perfect…

Sensations built quickly, the intense stimulation overriding Gojyo's normal self-control. Sanzo dripped sweat, grunting as his thrusts gained momentum.

So damned good. "Oh, fuck. I'm gonna come," Gojyo said.

Sanzo tightened his grip on Gojyo's cock, and suddenly Gojyo was coming, spilling over Sanzo's hand in ecstatic bursts while pulling Sanzo's ass tight against his groin. Sanzo froze, and Gojyo could vaguely feel warmth flooding his insides, but flutters of aftershock distracted him. He concentrated on riding them out until the very last quiver.

Sanzo slumped forward, panting and heavy as hell. His cock slid out, soft and warm and wet against Gojyo's balls. They lay together and caught their breath, and Gojyo felt accepted and secure and totally, totally happy.

Finally, Sanzo stirred and rolled off Gojyo. "You can take it off now."

"Huh?"

"Get rid of the fucking necklace before you think of something else you want. Can't you tell it's cursed?"

"What the fuck?" Gojyo sat up and took the necklace off. He stared at the perfect, clear stone. "It doesn't look dangerous."

"You don't either, but you kill people all the same. If you keep wearing it, it'll destroy you."

Shit. Oh, fucking, shit. He'd thought the sex had meant something. Gojyo's heart contracted; he viciously threw the necklace into the pool. The tiny splash and ripples were gone in an instant, swept away by the current. "You mean that was the only reason we had sex? Because the necklace made us?"

"You're an idiot," Sanzo said in a disgusted voice. He pushed Gojyo into the grass again, pinning him with kisses until Gojyo felt dizzy, his cock stirring with renewed interest.

"Is this the necklace?" he gasped. "Is it still working?"

"Do I feel like a fucking piece of jewelery? Now, shut up and use that mouth like it's meant to be used."

"Why me?" Gojyo asked, confused, when Sanzo finally released his mouth. "Why not Hakkai? Hell, why not Goku, for that matter?"

"Their lives are tied to mine. I don't need the extra baggage." Sanzo grabbed a handful of Gojyo's hair and pulled him closer. "You're here by choice," he whispered against Gojyo's lips. "No baggage."

Later, after they'd sucked each other off and the taste of Sanzo's come weighed thick and sated in Gojyo's mouth, he pulled Sanzo closer and looked up at the sky. "Shit. This whole weird day. Did the fucking necklace do all of that?"

"You were the one under the curse, not us." Sanzo rummaged in his discarded robes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one, and didn't complain when Gojyo bummed it for a hit, too.

"But Goku had table manners. And Hakkai was nice."

"Goku's growing up. Hakkai's growing, too." Sanzo shrugged; the tip of the cigarette glowed and faded. "It had to happen eventually. Nothing can stay the same."

Gojyo took the cigarette again, inhaling the smoke thoughtfully before passing it back to Sanzo. "And this? You?"

Sanzo looked at him, his eyes hiding his thoughts. "Nothing can stay the same."

Gojyo grunted and put his hands behind his head. Yeah. Things changed. He supposed he'd changed some, too.

"I guess that means I get to fuck you next time."

"In your dreams."

Gojyo reached out to stroke damp, golden hair before stealing the cigarette back. "No," he said, Sanzo warm beside him, frowning and grumpy and sexy as hell. "I think I like it real better."

He finished the cigarette and crushed it into the grass; Sanzo said nothing. The silence spread warm through Gojyo's chest, warmer than any cigarette, warmer than Sanzo's skin.

He pulled the moment close, close as a royal flush in a high-stakes game, and smiled at the sky.


End file.
